Story- A The generic title
by HappieHope
Summary: It seems unimportant people can matter, eh? As a warning this has a few original characters (Oc) and it is basically about the less important one. Rated M just to cover my self. Probably will be more than just an adventure, just don't know what exactly yet.
1. Again Wait huh?

Unseen. That's how I should be, blending into the rest of the world, that one flick of paint on a covered canvas. That was me. This could make you think I was a good ninja and that I was one who always excelled in the tasks handed to me. While that isn't entirely true, it's not wrong. Average. Best word for it. I was born into a common ninja family: my name being Mieko Nakamura and my legacy is to be a ninja. One which serves the Hokage and the honourable Land of Fire. Nothing more, nothing less.

This didn't mean I couldn't try be a better ninja than the rest of my family however. Ever since I could run around I was always found trying to climb trees around my house (we weren't a clan so no estate for us!) I wasn't allowed in any training grounds due to civilian, shinobi protection laws which prohibits any non shinobi entering areas where ninja art is practiced (this is only limited to built areas that are not in the civilian districts). By any means I would find ways to be doing something most of the time it was productive, but I'm only human and a child. The small time I wasn't doing anything productive I was attending friends of the family's parties and social events. I was never a fan and would have my silent protests against it, but it was beneficial in some way, so I couldn't complain.

My Mother had always insisted that I make friends with the children of the families; it was both a way to have me be social and gain friends but also a way to strengthen bonds between the families. With my family not being a clan or noble clan, we were really lucky that our recent history had struck us with getting close to the Nara clan; a small time where a few important people of the Nara clan where protected by three of my family members when an inside betrayal happened. To us loyalty is worth more than money. Which is why the Nara's had a small advantage.

Any way these events were more extravagant than any party I could have gone to otherwise and the attire there was obviously for a friendly competition ('who can wear the better clothes!') whilst I was adorned in a cheap typical kimono. One where it's 'supposed to look real nice but actually the old lady made them with spare material she would rather trade for money. So yes I had to dress and be sociable, not the end of the world. Just the end of my childish mind for the day. The night would usually go with me sitting alone and whenever I was spotted by my mother, just say "I'm just taking a breather, all the socialising, I can only handle so much aha." This let me be on my own for these nights usually. Although this time I guess his parents got the better of him as he had to speak to me, I wasn't too sure if the guy wanted to talk at all, which I would not mind, but he did so either way.

He had a lazy expression that seemed comfortable on his face; features which were simple and analytic; the clothes he wore crafted with extreme care and precision; delicate fabric that aired importance in overpowering waves. Although the he was looking all important he clearly didn't care for it. The hair which was pointing up in an obscure fashion caught my eye, was that just a rich thing? Over the top hair... It was something that wasn't new, I had seen people with odd hair before (the Uchiha Clan was evident of that) but this was up close.

The fancy Nara introduced himself, in a routine and lazy voice giving the impression that he had done introductions more than he wanted to "Hello, I am Shikamaru Nara, son of the Clan head. I hope you're enjoying yourself tonight." It was this kind of droning which I disliked from social events. It was all talk that wasn't them. I understand that this wasn't always the case with the adults: they already like each other but for the kids. They had to get to like each other and these lines were the only guide given. I couldn't just have my opinion on parties make myself not talk however.

"Nice to meet you Nara-san, I am Mieko Nakamura and thank you for having me to one of these events I am enjoying it very much thank you." I felt as if I were in front of the pond alone reading lines like these in situations such as this. I expected this to be the end of our conversation, it usually would be. So I was perplexed when I heard him say not a farewell but a continuation of the conversation.

He looked at me and sat near by to me speaking in much less of a rehearsed tone "you can just call me Shikamaru, I am not a huge fan of being called that by people my age, feels odd. So you're a Nakamura? I think it's cool what your family did to help ours by the way, so thanks. Without those people I think my dad would have a lot more problems than he did."

Unsure with what to reply to this unusual beyond-the-usual dialogue I responded as friendly as possible. "okay Shikamaru-san thank you, but it wasn't me who did anything, my family were only doing their job to protect the more important people to the leaf. So I should be thanking you for having helped the leaf village... I'm sorry if this sounds rude but why are you still talking to me? I can't think of any logical explanation, most people say the minimum and leave."

There must have been something funny about what I said as it caused Shikamaru to smile and laugh a small amount "Lets call it even from both our family Mieko-san, as for why I'm talking to you, it's because I have to talk to someone as my parents will make me talk to random people otherwise and you seemed lonely so I decided to see if you were enjoying the party." He ended his sentence with a smile and it made me more happy about this predicament. He wasn't doing it just for the families involved, he wanted to talk himself.

I contemplated his answer before smiling and thanking him once more. With a few more moments of talking we were approached by our parents; Shikamaru's parents seemed happy at the sight of their son talking people, and my Mother clearly shared the sentiment as she was practically glowing on the way home.

On the way home I felt as if my mum thought I knew everything about Shikamaru, asking me for every detail I got from her. I think she was mildly disappointed when I told her that all I knew was that he was the Nara's clan heir and that was all. She also told me about the next few weeks: I would be starting at the Academy for children who train to become genin and help the leaf as actual shinobi. That made my day 100 times better than before, the idea of learning how to help the village in the most efficient way possible. Knowing that I'll be doing my family proud and my village proud too. I was going to sleep so well tonight.


	2. Academy, Start!

I don't think I could have slept no matter what, I was too excited. Today was my first day going to the academy. I understand that it won't be training and such straight away; they need to set us in and make sure we know the rules and any other important things. I knew all this and still it's the single best thing that I could think of to this day!

I moved around quickly in the morning throwing on casual clothes that wouldn't look too bad for, well first impressions, I suppose. It consisted of a nice black hoodie that is fairly common with normal people's fashion sense and then some comfortable- easy to move in- trousers that were shaded a lighter grey in contrast with my hoodie. Nodding with excitement I hop downstairs to the kitchen seeing my mother brandish a huge, bright smile at me laying some food on the table "I can tell you're happy for today, make sure you have everything ready and don't be late, okay?"

I swing my head up and down as I devour the food placed before me. Finishing it I reassure my mum "Better three hours early than one minuet late mother." Saying it brought a grin to her face, clearly liking how suck-up the comment was. Although there was still a glint in her eye that, to me was fear or worry, it had decreased slightly. Once finished with goodbye's I collect my bag, slinging it onto my back (mum had lots of spare academic stationary stuff and so gave me some) and I ran towards the academy's gates determined to have a quick look around before the rest of the people get there.

Arriving at the location I noticed the way it was shadowed by the Hokage's tower and then the near trees encase the premise with glee: a few gates leak a view into the passing streets, showing how the village as a entity interacts with each area; connected like the people are in this family of the Leaf... And it all starts here.

In the way to the Academy there are two shinobi talking to parents who are with their children, going to the academy most likely and with that notion I take off my bag to retrieve the note from my mother and prepare to give it to the chunin. Once the parents hurdle the bustling children through into the academy grounds I look up at the chunin who look back at me. I have the notice in front of me for them to take and let me inside; after a minuet of standing still the chunin on the left sighs "Look little girl you can't just show us a letter and expect to be let inside. You need parental or a guardian to gain access, we can't have anyone wondering about here." His words were like a brick slamming into my face: devastating and painful. How could I get in? Everyone is always busy, otherwise I wouldn't be here alone!

I look back at the two guards "Oh okay, I understand you're just doing your job. Thank you any way." I go to turn around, however a hand holds my shoulder and a deep sturdy voice descends from above

"You can let her in, I'm her guardian, she just ran ahead of us. Speaking of which " at this point the man who has suddenly come to my rescue hands the Chunin on the right a slip "My son Shikamaru Nara is enrolling also. Have a good time you too, see you later." And with those final words the powerful hand is lifted and the voice fades away, turning around I see another fancy haircut like Shikamaru's but it's slightly differential from Shikamaru's, I mean clearly that is his dad, I recognise him from the night of the party and when Shikamaru takes my attention away by a light tap on the shoulder I notice his look pointing towards the academy.

While walking Shikamaru strikes up a conversation "Sorry about that, my dad I mean, I heard what was happening so I asked him to help out. I hope you don't mind" he spoke genuinely and with that I nod as a response, not entirely sure what to say. Nothing like that has happened before so I guess it deserved more of a actual response.

I look up at him "Ah well it's fine. I'll just try make it up to him some day aha, um thank you for that any way. I mean I wouldn't be able to be here with out you two..." He responds with a thoughtful nod and we continue in soft silence. After a small time of wandering we sit near the entrance and wait to see if any other people come through (which obviously there were going to be more). In the silence I look over at Shikamaru, laying there without a care of his surroundings and his gaze lost in the images they create for him ' I wonder if he will be a good ninja. I mean he is a clan heir, so everyone is expecting him to be. And someone like that: someone who is already better than anyone of my standard. So why would he stick around with someone like me? He must have friends, I know for certain he knows the claim heirs for both the Akimichi clan and the Yamanaka clan since they're the closest clan's in the leaf village no doubt. Why doesn't he be with them instead?' as my thoughts storm on Shikamaru looks over towards me as I'm string at him in deep thought. Shikamaru mumbles a small "troublesome" and nods off to sleep.

By the time we both came to our senses we saw this big commotion near the entrance; clearly both intrigued we ventured over to gain a better look. What I saw I wouldn't ever forget. The Sandaime Hokage at the gate holding a kids hand, probably to enrol him into the academy. I whisper to Shikamaru "Do you know who that kid is?" it was a child in a small top coloured white, a clear orange swirl in the middle. His blue shorts led to his navy sandals. Mostly normal clothes but his bright yellow hair and out of the blue goggles are the most present features.

"Not really, I know that he always wants to play with us at the park but most the other don't let him. Because their parents say he is bad." Shikamaru's response comes back informative and with a hint of curiosity.

"That's odd, I've never seen him before. Well if he knows the Hokage he must be important in someway right Shikamaru-san? I mean the Hokage cares about everyone in the village, but he doesn't just take a random kid to their first day at the academy.." the boy looks round- wincing at all the peoples stares- I notice them too and they don't seem all too friendly, then he notices me and Shikamaru looking at him: surprise cracks his face open since we're looking with inquisitive gazes.

"I agree Mieko-san, it isn't exactly normal. In any case it doesn't seem he is very liked and seems to be real troublesome " he sighs and takes a breath "Well there is Choji on another note, have you two met before Mieko-san?" he seems to take a lot of detail in at once.

I shake my head, so he has friends I was right. "Ah no I haven't are you two friends? " I look over at the direction of Shikamaru's sight and notice a slightly bigger child who is carrying a bag of chips, a symmetrical pattern of swirls on his cheeks. The bright red hair seemed to glow brighter with each step closer towards us. From my assumption, Choji was an Akimichi clan member: if not the heir.

"Hello Shikamaru! How've you been? Oh and who's this, your new friend?" Choji was bumbling loudly as his way of eating, talking and expressing joy. At least that's what it looked like. Shikamaru didn't seem to skip a beat and knew exactly what Choji had said and as a result was instantly conversing back

"Hey Choji I've been alright. Me and Mieko-san have been waiting here for more people to get here. So now you're here, I should introduce you two." He takes a slight breath "well, Mieko Nakamura-san this is my best Buddy Choji Akimichi, and Choji this is my friend Mieko-san." Shikamaru leaves it on that so edge us to talk. I look at Choji and fail hear his voice once I do so.

I shake my head "ah sorry could you repeat that Choji-san?" he chuckles as I said this and Shikamaru sits back down on the lookout for more people... Or clouds I see he likes to look up at them.

Choji steps closer to be heard better "I said: Nice to meet you. You can just call me Choji. No 'san' or anything either okay? We're friends here so you call us by our fist name, and we'll do the same." Choji ends his sentence - I have a feeling he changed it after the first time but whatever, my mind is jumping, I have friends, not just one but two!

I nod quickly " thanks Choji, Shikamaru. But um... Are you guys sure you want to be my friend? I mean I'm not a clan heir like you guys.."

Shikamaru and Choji both react differently: Shikamaru sighs and gets up, looking at me then to Choji. While Choji is confused he then looks between me and Shikamaru "How did she know I was a clan heir?" Choji asks in pure confusion of how I found out. Which made the atmosphere around myself less thick, thinking that he would react much worse. Shikamaru, although probably already knew decided to ask for his own curiosity to be satisfied: "how did you know exactly- I never told you anything about Choji and you said you only just met him... "

I look sheepishly at both of them "well I uh thought um that because Shikamaru is the Nara clan heir... And well the Three closest clans in the Leaf include both of your clans. So you know, it was the conclusion I came to." I scan their faces once finishing my explanation, Choji seeming more impressed than surprised while Shikamaru on the other hand was nodding to himself 'Guess he was right then, he never seems to be wrong though..' with this small diversion Shikamaru picks up to answer my original question.

"Well you may not be a clan heir however that doesn't change the fact that you're someone we want as a friend, right Choji?" and this question is accompanied by a nod from Choji "and I know there are people who don't see it as we do, but that won't be from our families Alright Mieko?" This made me smile. So this is the difference between actual friends and the people I usually talk to whenever I socialise. It was nice.

A few more people had entered the ground and shortly following was the bell resonating through everyone. It was time to head to class. Choji, Shikamaru and I walked inside, seeing a huge amount of posters lining the walls and through the gaps of these posters peaked out a green wall that matched the tree wood beneath us as we trotted through these fresh hallways. We followed the group of green students arriving at the third classroom on the second level of the building. This leads us to filter into the new room that looked basic from an academic perspective as the blackboard was stationed at the front adjacent to the door, also promptly raised off the floor to compensate for the seating arrangement: there are three seats per stand and three stands per row, a total of nine a row so this class can hold 36 people overall. However the seats rise with each row from the front meaning that everyone can see without people being in another's way.

We were all standing around unsure what to do and when the chunin instructor looked over at the 72 eyes staring him down he sweat dropped "OK! I'm Iruka Umino, you may call me Iruka-sensei. As for where to sit.. I'll let you all decide just don't make a big deal out of it; we have a lot to do so as quick as you can please." This guy looked new and I was surprised at how he was calm and firm. I thought for sure he would be a little nervous. If that's what skill a chunin have then wow. I mean my mother is a jonin but she was on inactive duty to care for me till I was enrolled into the academy: so yeah she starts duty next week after her refresher course for returning shinobi. But she would always be up front and caring, knowing that she is probably 20 times better than Iruka-sensei already makes me thankful of her even more.

Everyone rushed into seats. I just followed Choji and Shikamaru. Although the guy in front of me sat next to them first... This put me into an uneasy spot; I wouldn't make a scene or anything, there was no point. But where do I sit? I swivel my eyes across the room and see a spot next to someone who was unimpressed with just everything. I approached the seat and quickly asked to sit down in a polite manner, gaining a forced nod. Taking that as the closest to 'yes' I was getting so sat down and kept to myself. I glace over to my friends who were at the back and see Shikamaru with his head on his arms casting a lazy, almost tired, gaze over the room. While Choji was trying to quietly munch on his newest pack of food. I then look to my left: the girl previously mentioned who seemed to constantly tap her nails against the desk and juggle her eyes around waiting for something to happen. And finally the person to the far left next to the window was looking at Iruka-sensei and would often look back at his desk, where I noticed a scuttling insect that seemed to be attracted to his presence alone. Some people are very different huh?

Iruka had finally began to talk and I was taking on each and every word as if it could save my life; it was only the expectations of each student and a breakdown of this year of the academy. I think it hit me at this point. Five years of this and this is my first just beginning, I know it's just learning but I can't help but be overzealous at the prospect of becoming a ninja!

Once Iruka-sensei had briefed the class he then wanted to get a general knowledge basis of the class as a whole, I knew a small section of the questions, after all there isn't too much you can read in a library where all the ninja related material (mostly) is inaccessible for civilians. However the class as a whole could answer almost all the questions given. I noticed that both the people on my left and both Shikamaru and Choji had not contributed towards the answers at all. I mean did they not know any? I could believe this for everyone but Shikamaru who I had noticed is quite intelligent. Maybe he thought he was too good to answer? But that doesn't seem like him.. Well I'll just ask him later on.

The lesson had consisted of Iruka-sensei having people there weakest points of knowledge and telling them to study it. I had to learn the basics of a ninja: what potential is there? This wasn't exactly because it was my least knowledgeable area. More that I was fairly equal with my knowledge so I was allowed to pick the one which interests me most. By the time everyone had something to brush up on Iruka-sensei let us out for lunch. It was before all the other classes due to it being the first day. However usually it'll be the first three years first and then the last two afterwards. But for today it's just the first years. I search for either Shikamaru or Choji but they seemed to be no where near any place I looked.

After a small continued search I eventually come across someone looking into the dirt on the ground. I wonder if I should say hello or something, but he looks busy and I wouldn't want to interrupt him, I notice before turning away that it's the same person who sits on my row: so should I get to know him? If he sits near me.. I stick around contemplating the idea of a simple introduction. However by the time I realise what's going on I hear a monotone "Hello. Can I help you?" This takes me by surprise and I jump back slightly.

"Oh ah, sorry. I was in thought, you uh sit on the same row as me right? In Iruka-sensei's class." The explanation of why I jumped seemed to put him at a state of ease.

"Yes I do. I am Shino Aburame. Who might you be?" his monotone voice was simple and quick.

"Mieko Nakamura, pleasure to meet you Shino-san. May I ask what you were doing just now?" my question takes on a hesitant tone as it could be insensitive to ask.

He seems to take my question into deep consideration before offering a response "Pleasure to meet you too Nakamura-san. I was inspecting these beetles on the ground. It's a hobby of mine." Shino's answer comes in a toughened tone, as if he is expecting something to happen.

Confused at his differential way of speaking I respond in a calm manner "Please, just Mieko is fine and what kind of beetles are there? I know different kinds help the environment in different ways. But I don't know all too much."

Shino has a small look of confusion before changing it into a twitch of the lips, oddly looking happier than before. "Well in that case call me Shino in return. There is a colony of Powder post beetles who feed on wood, they can destroy trees and such so I am trying to give them dead wood. This will make them less likely to need the fresh wood from the surrounding trees." At this point he sees my face of curiosity and predicts my next question "My clan specialises in using insects to help us as ninja: it is mutually beneficial as we are given several species at a young age. Mainly kikaichū which feed of our chakra and form a hive inside our bodies and in return they aid us as ninja. This is why it is my hobby and I know a fair amount about insects."

This load of information came clear; he was another Clan heir. There are definitely lots of clan heir's in my class aha.. Although each of them were vastly different from each other so far. But this got me thinking and now I definitely had to find Shikamaru. I look up at Shino and realise I can't just leave. "That's really cool Shino I would love to hear more at a later time. But I think our break is about to end and I need to find my other friend okay?" at his look of mild disappointment I quickly reassure him "We will certainly talk again soon, is tomorrow, here okay?" Shino's worries must have washed away because he nods with more cheeriness than his look possessed previously.

While I went to find Shikamaru once more I decided to move closer to the classroom, it was almost time to head back anyway. Peering inside the building I try to manoeuvre through without disturbing the classes which are still continuing throughout our lunch break. Once safely upstairs I spot a hallway of emptiness, no one was there, my only other option was to look in the classroom itself. Upon inspection of the classroom, it was empty. Well almost so: Iruka-sensei was stationed near by the window and looked content with himself. I suppose he's happy as an academy instructor although it seems like such a poor job to have, being surrounded by an array of people who are all so diverse- and they're children so it's not as if they will be the most interested bunch of individuals... But whatever you enjoy right?

I now find myself in a state: do I awkwardly leave just to return in a few minuets, and not disturb sensei. Or do I just sit down or just make my presence known and thus disturb sensei in his little moment of peace before everyone rampages back inside? I mean alternatively I could try sneak into my seat... But he is a ninja, so unless he is completely out of it I think I would be noticed. Oh well if he notices me I'll it can't be too bad right?

Just as I move my food forward and it's about to make contact with the floor Iruka-sensei turns and speaks out "are you okay Mieko-chan? You were there awhile it's fine to come in." This complete failure of... Well of everything made me heat right up, he had known I was there the entire time?

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei, I um didn't want to disturb you or anything. I was just coming back as the lunch break is almost over, that's all." I feel entirely embarrassed as I try explain why I was basically just staring at him for the entire time I was there.

"Don't worry Mieko-chan, I wasn't really doing anything. So how is your first day?" he talks in a calm sense, making the situation less embarrassing some how.

I take my seat by the time he asks me his question " Well it's been rather good. I know we would just be getting everything that needs to be done out of the way, so yeah. I can't wait to become someone really cool like you or my mother or even the Hokage. I mean you're all out of my reach especially the Hokage; it's nice to dream about it anyway. All I really want to do is protect the Land of fire." My speech gets more determined and fuelled as it got to the end, Iruka-sensei seeming rather proud even though he hadn't done anything.

With a smile Iruka-sensei responds "I'm definitely glad about that, but remember it will not ever be easy if you wish to become a ninja. However you have an admirable goal in life - you should stick to it - I believe that each and every person has the potential to do something great if they wish to do so."

Iruka's speech had me smile massively: who knew what a motivational talker he was. I'm certainly glad he noticed me and started speaking to me. Although it would be the end of the conversation, signalled by the ring of the bell. The first years were now to go back to class, the second and third years were to go for lunch and the fourth and fifth stayed. While people were returning into the room I noticed Shino come to sit back in his seat; I let him and we talked mildly while we waited for the rest of the class to come back. The girl who sat between Shino and myself had appeared at one point - essentially ending the idle chatter that was going on before – and over the next few minuets I fail to see Shikamaru or Choji at all, I'm sure they wouldn't miss any part of their first day no matter what, so what happened?

Throughout the lesson (Iruka gave everyone small sheets with a variety of questions based on Ninja trivia) Shikamaru and Choji were completely missing, Iruka-sensei said he'd have to report it to their parents. However a long 47 minuets later the classroom door slides open a sheepish looking Choji and a slightly embarrassed Shikamaru showed themselves; Iruka-sensei had instantly asked them where they were and how could they possibly be this late. The response was something that dumbfounded me to the core. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head "well I kinda fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. Choji wouldn't leave until I woke up and went to class. Sorry we're late Sensei." Choji, stood slightly behind had silently nodded along agreeing with Shikamaru as he told their explanation.

Iruka-sensei had seemed to contemplate this event and sighed soon after "Alright you two, I'll still have to tell your parents. But for now and fill out as much of this sheet as you can." He hands them the sheet as they move to their seat. Some of the class had laughed at the two for what happened to them including the girl sat next to me after her small laugh she had to add a remark 'Oh what losers! They are late on the first day I'm sure they won't be ninja.' For some reason this annoyed me; they would be great ninja and I bet she would never even be a okay ninja! Wow. Where did that come from? I didn't really think about it however.

After that it wasn't long till the end and the bell rang once again. Since we were on our first day we go before the rest and the last three people in the classroom were Iruka-Sensei, the kid who came here with the Hokage.

I had not gone yet because I had made significantly more notes than needed, anxious that if one bit of information went un-noted then it would result in dire consequences... Obviously I may have overreacted slightly but the notes had already been made.

I had been quietly packing everything of mine away when I noticed the only blond male in the class trod up to Iruka-Sensei and started

conversation, I wasn't trying to listen so I focused on packing although I could hear the student asking a odd question: "Sensei, why are you okay with me in the class?"

I would have tried to understand why he would say that but I feel like it wasn't my place to try. Iruka had just noticed that I was there, supposedly after the conversation with the other student. "Mieko-chan, is everything okay?" My response was to point to my bag and rush out of the room.

I had just reached my house and went inside, it was empty. A lone note in the kitchen which instructed me to utilize the quick to make, easy meals and it informs me that my mother will be home tomorrow. She had probably been given a short mission to get into the swing of things.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I just would have to wait to talk to my mother about today.


End file.
